


Astralna i Upadły

by red_archer_archangel



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Family Secrets, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Original Character(s), Spellman Family Cain Pit
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_archer_archangel/pseuds/red_archer_archangel
Summary: Jeśli zastanawialiście się kiedyś czy można być złą czarownicą, to przedstawiam wam siebie jako odpowiedź na to pytanie. Przez zła nie mam wcale na myśli bycia morderczynią niemowląt, kopiącą się w krwi dziewic i uprawiającą czynny kanibalizm. Nie, bo to by znaczyło, że jestem najwybitniejszą czarownicą tego stulecia.Nazywam się Faith Pearl z potężnego rodu Warbeck i nie umiem rzucać zaklęć trudniejszych niż zapalenie świeczki. Potrafię za to wpakować się w niezłe kłopoty. Jednym z nich jest przygarnięcie pod swój dach anioła bez skrzydeł, któremu będę wiele zawdzięczać.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Księga I: Poznanie bliższe niż dalsze.

**Author's Note:**

> Witam w moim fanfiction, które mam nadzieję, że skończę przed własną śmiercią. 
> 
> Pracowałam nad tym maleństwem odkąd obejrzałam netfliksową wersję Sabriny i przyznam, że bardzo lekko mi się to pisze zważywszy na swobodną naturę Faith. 
> 
> Powiększam mitologię z serialu o anioły, bo jakże by inaczej? Czeka tu jeszcze mnóstwo zmian, ale postaram się nie zmieniać drastycznie samego sabrinowego kanonu. 
> 
> So enjoy!

30 PAŹDZIERNIKA

Kojarzycie to okropne uczucie, gdy mama każe wam iść do kościoła, bo po prostu musicie? Nie macie zbytnio wyboru, ta kobieta was utrzymuje i trzeba jej słuchać. Albo to że jak nie zrobicie czegoś, to własna babcia wydrapie wasze podobizny ze zdjęć na kontuarze w salonie? I będzie grozić, że nie wpisze was do testamentu?

To ja mam prawie tak samo. Prawie.

Moja rodzina należy do Kościoła Nocy, czyli w tłumaczeniu jesteśmy... sataństami. Dzięki wyznawaniu Księcia Ciemności żyjemy wiecznie, paramy się magią i potrafimy wiele kozackich rzeczy. Brzmi cudownie, czyż nie? Sama w dzieciństwie podzielałam to zdanie, bo hej, przywoływanie czegoś machnięciem ręki albo ważenie eliksirów to świetna sprawa, prawda? 

No właśnie, nie do końca. 

Ja, Faith Pearl Warbeck, nigdy nie wykazywałam takich zdolności magicznych jak reszta mojej rodziny. Moja starsza siostra, Liberty, mając ledwo pięć lat w złości na ciocię Justice zamieniła jej kota w ślimaka, kiedy ja będąc dziesięciolatką uczyłam się przesuwać kamień o metr dalej. Nie wspomnę już o kuzynce Hope, która z łatwością rzucała zaklęcia swędzących majtek na chłopców z sąsiedztwa. Dlatego w wieku szesnastu lat zostałam zabrana na zgromadzenie sabatu tydzień przed moim Czarnym Chrztem. Ciotki miały nadzieję, że w ten sposób moja magia stanie się silniejsza, ale... nie wyszło. Niewiele pamiętam z tamtego dnia, ponieważ zemdlałam przytłoczona nagromadzoną energią całej naszej rodziny. Tego też dowiedziałam się od ciotek. 

Dlatego nawet nie próbowano wysyłać mnie do Akademii Sztuk Niewidzialnych, a mój chrzest odwołano. Ciocia Justice poduczała mnie z drobną pomocą swojej siostry Margaret, czasem wtrącała się nawet babcia Grace. Byłam czarną owcą rodziny, jej najsłabszym ogniwem. Nawet moja kuzynka Sabrina Spellman, której matka miała tyle wspólnego z naszym Nieświętym Kościołem, co Tina Turner z gracją antylopy, świetnie czarowała! Sam Książę Ciemności pożądał jej jak jasna cholera, a mną się nawet nie zainteresował, kiedy nie przyjęłam Czarnego Chrztu. 

Nie, że nie byłam zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, bo mogłam bez przeszkód używać magii i nie zmuszali mnie do uczestnictwa w sabatach, mszach i innych pierdołach. Miałam też niezłą zabawę w szkole Baxter High. Znęcanie się nad młodszymi rocznikami to zdecydowanie było moje ulubione zajęcie. Dostawałam za to bury od ciotki Justice i nieprzychylne spojrzenia od Sabriny, ale nie żałowałam. Poza tym musiałam się wyszaleć w maturalnej klasie, czyż nie? 

Tak sobie wmawiałam, gdy siedziałam na dywaniku u dyrektora, po tym jak z szafki kapitana naszej szkolnej drużyny wypełzło mnóstwo larw. Bryce Roman zasłużył sobie na coś więcej, ale moje zdolności rzucania klątw ograniczały się do przeziębienia, wysypki lub przy dobrych wiatrach opryszczki, więc musiałam postawić na coś mniejszego, ale skutecznego. 

\- Panno Warbeck, zapraszam do środka, dyrektor już czeka. - usłyszałam piskliwy głos sekretarki. 

Niechętnie podniosłam się z miejsca, zostawiając swoją torbę na krześle. Bez pukania weszłam do gabinetu tego cholernego seksity. Mężczyzna popatrzył na mnie z dezaprobatą, ale nie zamierzałam się tym przejmować. Gorsze spojrzenia posyła mi ciocia Rhionn, a ona mogłaby robić za matkę samego Szatana. 

\- Panno Warbeck, to już piąty raz w tym semestrze, a on się jeszcze nie skończył - podjął Hawthorne. - Czy mogłaby pani zaprzestać takich żartów na członkach naszej drużyny? To podkopuje ich pewność siebie...

\- To świetnie, taki był mój zamiar - przerwałam mężczyźnie. - Gówniarze są zbyt zuchwałe i należy im się nauczka. 

\- Faith! - krzyknął protestująco. 

\- Niby przesadzam? - prychnęłam. - Dobrze pan wie, co robią! Moim obowiązkiem jest przerwanie ich puszenia się, dokuczania porządnym uczniom i tego typu rzeczom. 

\- To nie twoja powinność, tylko rady pedagogicznej. 

Nie wytrzymałam i walnęłam pieścią w biurko, zdenerwowana. Po dziurki w nosie miałam tej gadki o radzie pedagogicznej. Gdybym dostała dolara za każdą taką wymówkę, uzbierałabym dość kasy na szpilki od Prady. 

\- Skoro już sobie o tym pogadaliśmy, pan wybaczy, ale muszę wrócić na angielski, bo pani Atwood mnie udusi. 

Wyszłam z gabinetu nim dyrektorowi udało się otworzyć usta, by zaprotestować. Trzasnęłam wymownie drzwiami, zgarnęłam po drodze moją torbę i szybkim krokiem podążyłam do sali od anielskiego. Przeprosiłam nauczycielkę za spóźnienie, siadając obok mojej przyjaciółki Lee Long. Dziewczyna podsunęła mi swój zeszyt z notatkami, a ja podziękowałam jej uśmiechem. Zrobiłam zdjęcie zapisanej kartki, żeby móc skupić się na lekcji. 

Zajęcia minęły mi stosunkowo szybko, głównie dlatego że lubiłam angielski, historię i literaturę. Można mnie nazywać humanistką, ale ja uważałam się za przeciętniaka. Byłam dobra ze wszystkich przedmiotów na poziomie czwórek. Matematyka nie sprawiała mi trudności, ale inżynierem nie mogłabym zostać z moim talentem do pieprzenia czegoś tak prostego jak dwa plus dwa. Angielski zdawałam bez problemu, mimo że miałam tendencję do popełniania błędów ortograficznych. 

Byłam normalną uczennicą, kiepską wiedźmą i zmorą młodszych dzieciaków. Wspaniały bilans, panno Faith Pearl Warbeck. 

Wracałam ze szkoły w towarzystwie Lee. Przechodziłyśmy przez ulicę na drugą stronę, kiedy dołączył do nas blondwłosy chłopak w białej koszuli z ciemnoniebieskimi szelkami przypiętymi do jeansów. 

\- Dostałaś jakąś karę od dyrka? - zapytał mój przyjaciel Jamie. 

\- Wyszłam zanim zdążył mi cokolwiek wlepić. - uśmiechnęłam się zwycięsko.

James Drawski to ten typ, który w podstawówce kablował na każdego dzieciaka śmiącego złamać regulamin boiska szkolnego. Złoty chłopiec, kochający fizykę bardziej niż własną matkę, i przewodniczący naszego seksistowskiego liceum. Kto by pomyślał, że taki cudowny blondynek w koszuli bez choćby jednej zmarszczki będzie przyjaźnił się z najbardziej kłopotliwą dziewuchą, jaką ta placówka widziała? Sama dziwiłam się, że Jamie nie boi się do mnie podejść. 

\- Mówiłem ci, że zemsta na tym gówniarzu była za lekka - wytknął mi chłopak, wyjmując z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. - Mogłaś mu spalić ciuchy, gdy brał prysznic. 

Do Jamesa Drawskiego idealnie pasuje powiedzenie ,,nie oceniaj książki po okładce". Złoty chłopiec Baxter High bywa o wiele gorszy ode mnie. Jamie pali jak lokomotywa, bluzga niczym górnicy w kopalni i ma sadystyczne zapędy. To prawdziwa twarz blondyna, która pokazuje się tylko w towarzystwie moim i Lee. Chłopak odstawia tak genialną szopkę wśród szkolnych ścian, że czasem zapominam o tym przeklinającym Jamesie. 

\- Zgrywasz cwaniaka, bo nad tobą nie wisi groźba zawieszenia - odgryzłam się. - Ciocia Justie by mnie pogrzebała żywcem, gdybym w tym roku została zawieszona. 

\- Wziąłbym winę na siebie. 

\- I kto by ci uwierzył? - spytałam retorycznie, bo doskonale znałam odpowiedź. - Byłoby ,,ta pannica Warbeck cię namówiła! Och, James, nic się nie martw, dostanie dziewucha za swoje!"

\- Nieprawda! 

\- Prawda, ty świętoszku. - wtrąciła swoje trzy centy Lee. 

\- Gdybyś przestał zgrywać wazeliniarza, to by mi ułatwiło życie, wiesz? Nie dostawałabym za każdą pierdołę. 

\- Kurwa mać, Fai, dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę przestać włazić w dupę tym złamasom - warknął, mocno zaciągając się papierosem. - Matka podsuwa mi ulotki z Harvardu, Yale i Stanford. Ojciec już namawia kolegów z firmy do pisania listów polecających. Jeszcze się do chuja listopad nie zaczął!

Ledwo skończył palić jedną fajkę, wyciągał z paczki drugą. Nie zazdrościłam mu w kwestii rodziny. Jego starzy stawiali wymagania wielkości Everestu, a mimo że Jamesowi przypięłabym plakietkę ,,ten mądry, inteligentny i bystry" to wiem, że ambicja rodziców go przerastała, dlatego próbował odreagować w nałogu. Pocieszającym był fakt, że nie ćpał i nie pił, bo akurat miał tyle rozumu w głowie, jak sądzili nauczyciele w naszym liceum. 

\- Mogę rzucić na Reginę i Adama jakąś drobną klątewkę, co ty na to? - zapronowałam. 

Moi przyjaciele wiedzieli o mnie jako najgorszej czarownicy w rodzie Warbecków, więc nie krępowałam się z takimi żarcikami. Nie miałam przed nimi tajemnic, ponieważ ufałam im bezgranicznie. Powiedzenie prawdy Jamie'emu i Lee było najlepszą decyzją w moim życiu. Doradzałam podobnie Sabrinie w kwestii jej kumpli, ale ona bała się, że Harvey, Roz i Susie ją zostawią. Cóż, skoro nie chciała dać kredytu zaufania (ponoć) najważniejszym osobom w jej życiu, to już mnie nie obchodziło.

\- Już prędzej ten pojeb od trygonometrii przyzna się, że kupił dyplom z MIT na lewo niż ty przeklniesz skutecznie kogokolwiek. 

Walnęłam Jamie'ego w ramię na tyle mocno, by wytrącić mu z ręki papierosa. Lee zaśmiała się złośliwie. Jej ulubionym sportem było wyśmiewanie się z złotego chłopca, dogryzanie mu i cieszenie się z jego porażek. Dobrałam sobie naprawdę milutkich przyjaciół. 

\- Zobaczymy co powiesz, kiedy przyprawię cię o piekące jaja i wysypkę na dupie. 

\- Powiem ,,ja pierdolę, coś jej się udało, niesamowite!" - zakpił, próbując odpalić zapalniczkę. 

Pstryknęłam palcami, a końcówka papierosa zajarzyła się na czerwono. Uniosłam jeden kącik ust z małą satysfakcją, widząc zaskoczoną minę Jamesa. Nie czarowałam przy nich zbyt często, dlatego za każdym razem dostawali mini zawału. 

\- Naprawdę lubię, gdy drzecie ze sobą koty, więc wstrzymajcie się z przedstawieniem do jutra - odparła Lee, przystając przy drewnianym płocie swojego domu. - Do zobaczenia na historii, Faith. Żegnaj, Drawski! 

Jamie wywrócił oczami, rzucając peta na podwórko Long, a ja pomachałam naszej przyjaciółce. Ruszyliśmy dalej. Zapięłam wyżej bluzę, kiedy weszliśmy na leśną ścieżkę prowadzącą do mojego domu. Blondyn mieszkał po drugiej stronie Greendale, ale zawsze mnie odprowadzał. Wiedziałam, że chce odciągnąć powrót do pustego mieszkania. Mimo bycia jedynakiem kiepsko znosił samotność i ciszę. Dlatego zagadywał mnie ile wlezie; pytał o to, jak powodzi się w akademii Libby, zastanawiał się, kiedy usłyszymy o rozstaniu Sabriny i Harveya, gdy ta już wyniesie się z naszego liceum. Wyciągnął nawet temat mojego byłego chłopaka Drake'a. 

\- W dupie mam tego przebrzydłego zdrajcę, więc wisi mi co u niego - warknęłam. - Mam piekielną nadzieję, że odpadł mu kutas, tak jak sobie życzyłam na urodziny. 

Faktycznie, zdmuchując osiemnaście świeczek na swoim torcie pomyślałam o takiej możliwości. W duchu liczyłam, że nie zmarnowałam mocy równonocy wiosennej i rzeczywiście mój były stracił przyrodzenie. 

\- Jesteś pojebana - skwitował przy bramie mojego domu. - Ale to dobrze. Bycie normalną jest przereklamowane. Do jutra, Faith. 

Cmoknął mnie czule w czoło, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a ja poczułam okropny zapach spalonego tytoniu. Zakryłam mu usta dwoma palcami i szepnęłam zaklęcie świeżego oddechu. Jamie podziękował cicho, kierując się w stronę ścieżki. Kiedy zniknął mi z oczu, ruszyłam w kierunku lasu po drugiej stronie polany. Chciałam pobyć sama, a w środku czekała na mnie ciocia Justice, babcia Grace i wujek Grant, którego nie cierpiałam. Przyjechał wczoraj wieczorem, a już zdążył mnie niemiłosiernie wnerwić samym swoim jestestwem. Puszył się swoim tytułem kapłana gorzej od tych pseudo sportowców z Baxter High.

Wolałam schodzić mu z drogi, kiedy tylko przyjeżdżał chwalić się swoimi kontaktami u Księcia Ciemności, jawnie sugerując mi, że gdybym spłaszczyła się przed nim, mógłby załatwić dla mnie moc godną swojej. Nie, dziękuję, wujaszku. 

Udałam się do drzewa, które ochrzciłam imieniem Jeff. Dla sprostowania, wszystkim przedmiotom nieożywionym nadaję imiona; moją torbę nazwałam Tessa, pluszowego jeża Rory, a słuchawki Cherry 'n' Berry. Jestem bardziej pojebana niż Jamie sądzi. 

Z łatwością wdrapałam się na najgrubszą gałąź Jeffa, wygodnie się usadowiłam i wyciągnęłam z Tessy oprawioną w brązową skórę książkę. Czytając ją popełniałam bluźnierstwo dające prawo arcykapłanowi wydalenia mnie z kościoła nocy, ale szczerze wisiało mi to. Biblia była naprawdę ciekawą lekturą. Stary Testament pochłonęłam w trzy tygodnie, Ewangelie jeszcze szybciej, ale męczyłam się z tymi wszystkimi Listami, więc od razu przeszłam do Apokalipsy. 

Zamierzałam przeczytać ostatnie strony widzenia Jana, ale skutecznie rozproszył mnie przerażający huk. Mój insynkt samozachowawczy często wahał się między ,,spierdalaj, gdzie pieprz rośnie" a ,,raz się żyje, no nie?". Dzisiaj postanowiłam skorzystać z opcji drugiej, więc zeskoczyłam z drzewa i popędziłam do źródła hałasu. Z racji tego, że dźwięk był na tyle głośny, bym go usłyszała, szybko dotarłam do miejsca zdarzenia. O mało nie upadłam z wrażenia. Przede mną rozciągał się krater o średnicy wielkości boiska do koszykówki, a w jego centrum leżał... nagusieńki facet z krwawiącymi ranami na plecach. Wbrew pozorom nie jestem bezduszną, beznadziejną wiedźmą, więc zeszłam w dół zagłębienia, żeby pomóc temu biedakowi. 

\- Hej, koleś, żyjesz? - zapytałam inteligentnie, ściągając z siebie bluzę i próbując zakryć nagi tyłek faceta. 

Mężczyzna zawył przeraźliwie, ale ja się nie zraziłam. W życiu słyszałam gorsze odgłosy. Spojrzałam na rany na jego plecach; były paskudne i głębokie, ale nawet kiepska czarownica dałaby sobie radę z ich uleczeniem. Przywołałam kilka ziół, które pofrunęły wprost do mojej wyciągniętej ręki, wymruczałam nad nimi odpowiednie zaklęcie i przejechałam po krawędziach bruzd, by je oczyścić. Koleś znów krzyknął, ale zaciśnęłam zęby, chcąc się skupić. Zaczęłam inkantację, a rany powoli się zakleszczały. Po paru minutach pełnych wrzasków nagiego faceta osiągnęłam swój cel; mężczyzna przestał się wydzierać i po ranach nie została nawet blizna. 

\- Już spokojnie - powiedziałam, gładząc zaleczoną skórę. - Odwrócisz się do mnie? 

Koleś posłuchał mojej prośby i... o mój Szatanie. W całym swoim życiu nie widziałam tak pięknej twarzy; mężczyzna miał niesamowite kości policzkowe, pełne usta w kolorze maliny, idealnie wyprofilowany nos oraz niemal białe tęczówki oddzielone od białka ciemną obrączką. Jego buzię okalały przydługie, brązowe loki ubrudzone krwią, ale na rogi mego Pana... wyglądał przewspaniale. 

\- O cholera... - wydusiłam. - Znaczy... jak się nazywasz? 

\- Danjal. - wychrypiał. 

\- ... jak ten anioł z księgi Henocha? - spytałam z zaciśniętym gardłem. 

Mężczyzna skinął potwierdzająco głową, a mnie zrobiło się słabo. Pomogłam pieprzonemu aniołowi, który spadł z Nieba. Z tego nieba przez duże n. Za to czeka mnie ekskomunika jak cholera. 

\- Jesteś czarownicą, córką Lucyfera - stwierdził anioł. - Pomogłaś mi. 

\- Konałeś z bólu, co mogłam zrobić? - niemal pisnęłam.

Dłonie trzęsły mi się z nerwów jak przed pierwszą klasówką z biologii. Ta suka Gordon przyprawiała mnie o nerwicę na każdej lekcji przez dwa lata, a ten nagi koleś przede mną przebił ją zaledwie jednym skinięciem. 

\- Mogłaś dobić mnie i złożyć swojemu panu. - odpowiedział, przekrzywiając głowę w lewo. 

\- Słabo mnie znasz, bo tak się składa, że żadnej ofiary Księciu Ciemności nie sprawiłam. Nigdy. Do tego marna ze mnie ,,córka Lucyfera", więc nawet by się nie przejął takim darem od kogoś tak nieistotnego jak ja - burknęłam, wycierając spocone dłonie w spodnie. - Masz szczęście, że trafiłeś na mnie Dan.

\- Dan? 

W dupę, z zdenerwowania skróciłam jego imię i zaraz ze złości on kopnie jakimś piorunem. Odruchowo odwróciłam głowę, ponieważ spodziewałam się uderzenia w każdej chwili. 

\- To... skrót od twojego imienia. - łatwiej mówiło mi się, gdy na niego nie patrzyłam. 

W ten sposób próbowałam sobie wmówić, że to się wcale nie dzieje. Spierdoliłam się z drzewa, upadłam na głowę i mam zwidy o aniele, bo naczytałam się Biblii. To brzmi sensownie, tak. 

\- Dziękuję. 

Jego głos oraz dłoń na moim kolanie zburzyły fundamenty tego słodkiego wyobrażenia o upadku z wysokości. Kurwa mać, ciotka mnie zabije, babcia przyklepie grób, a wujaszek zatańczy na mogile. Na co mi był ten altruizm? 

Odpowiadziałam sobie na to pytanie, gdy Danjal wstał zrzucając z siebie moją bluzę. Anioł miał równie niesamowitą resztę ciała, co twarz. Za wszelką cenę starałam się nie patrzeć poniżej pasa, ale ciekawość wzięła górę i cholera, mój były mógł sobie pomarzyć o takim wyposażeniu. 

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytałam. 

\- Poszukam schronienia. 

Koleś powiedział to, jakby to było oczywiste. I niby było, ale on stał nagusieńki w środku lasu do tego na plecach zasychała mu jego własna krew. Na pewno coś znajdzie. W jebanym więzieniu. 

\- Nie możesz tak iść! - pisnęłam, wstając. 

Był ode mnie wyższy o głowę, choć sama mierzyłam ponad metr siedemdziesiąt. Przynajmniej nie miałam przed twarzą jego krocza. 

\- Dlaczego nie? 

\- Dlacz-... och na niegodziwość Szatana, czy ty się z choinki urwałeś? 

\- Nie, spadłem z Nieba. 

Gdyby powiedział to tonem podobnym do Lee albo Jamesa, walnęłabym go w banię za używanie sarkazmu w takiej sytuacji. Jednak koleś mówił całkowicie poważnie. To mnie troszkę przerażało. 

\- Racja - mruknęłam, przygryzając wargę z nerwów. - Powiem ci, dlaczego nie możesz iść goły, jak cię Ksi-... Bóg stworzył. U ludzi to nie wypada nawet jeśli... masz genialne ciało. 

\- Och, zapomniałem, że to już tysiące lat po Edenie. 

\- Czy anioły nie powinny wiedzieć o takich rzeczach? Ponoć jesteście wszechobecni. 

\- Ja... nie miałem kontaktu z światem ludzi od milenium - wyznał, patrząc w ziemię. - Zostałem skazany na więzienie. 

Jeśli wcześniej nie zeszłam ze strachu, to właśnie dostałam zawału. Nie dość że anioł, to jeszcze skazaniec. Jak nic zabije mnie pstryknięciem palców. I to zabije na zawsze, bo przecież nie zawarłam paktu na nieśmiertelność! W tym momencie przeklinam bycie najgorszą wiedźmą. 

\- To, eee, czemu nie siedzisz w pierdlu? - zapytałam drżącym głosem. 

\- Zmieniono mój wyrok - odpowiedział, odwracając się do mnie tyłem. - Wygnali mnie na Ziemię, odbierając skrzydła. 

\- Czyli... upadłeś? Jesteś upadłym aniołem? Nie możesz skręcić mi karku spojrzeniem? 

\- Mogę - serce mi stanęło właśnie, przysięgam. - Jednak nie zrobię tego. Pomogłaś mi i... nie chcę krzywdzić ludzi. 

Troszkę mi ulżyło. Ucieszyłam się, że mnie nie zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi. Patrzcie, warto być altruistką. Moje mięśnie się rozluźniły, bo nie musiałam już bać się o swoje życie. Jednak znowu się spięłam, gdy Dan ruszył do przeciwnej krawędzi krateru. Nie myśląc o możliwych konsekwencjach, złapałam go za nadgarstek. Jego skóra była zaskakująco ciepła, przez co o mało się nie zakrztusiłam powietrzem z wrażenia. Przysięgam, że zrobiłam się cała czerwona na twarzy, kiedy spojrzał na mnie tymi przerażająco białymi oczami. 

\- Jak już mówiłam; nie możesz chodzić nago - odparłam z zaskakującą pewnością siebie. - Musisz się ubrać. 

\- Nie mam żadnych ubrań. 

\- Widzę - mruknęłam starając się nie patrzyć niżej niż jego obojczyki. - Dam ci jakieś ubranie... jeszcze nie spaliłam wszystkich ciuchów Drake'a. 

\- Kim jest Drake? 

\- Skurwielem, który śmiał zdradzić wiedźmę. 

Szliśmy w stronę mojego domu, a ja opowiadałam Danowi o dzisiejszych czasach. Słuchał mnie niczym Lee pana Christophera na historii. Zgarnęłam spod drzewa moją torbę, do której schowałam Biblię. Szybko przeszliśmy przez polanę i weszliśmy do budynku przez tylne drzwi. 

\- Idź schodami na pierwsze piętro i wejdź do drugiego pokoju po prawej. - poleciłam mu szeptem. 

Upadły anioł skinął potwierdzająco głową, po czym zaczął wspinać się po stopniach. Sama udałam się do kuchni, żeby uśpić czujność cioci i babci. Wujek mi wisiał, mógłby przyłapać Danjala całkiem nago, bo przynajmniej dostałby zawału. 

\- Cześć babciu - przywitałam się z matką mojej mamy. - Gdzie ciocia Justie? 

\- Pojechała do Spellmanów zawieźć nowe trumny. 

Spellmanowie mieli zakład pogrzebowy, ale do mojej rodziny należał tartak. Praprababka kupiła go od jakiegoś alkoholika za marne centy, postawiła na nogi i od tamtej pory Greendale, Riverdale oraz Wolthon mają od nas drewniane konstrukcje, palety i inne bzdety. Trzepiemy mnóstwo pieniędzy, że możemy się równać nawet z biznesmenami pokroju starych Jamie'ego czy prawnikami z rodziny Lee. 

\- A wujaszek? - nie mogłam powstrzymać grymasu niezadowolenia na twarzy. 

\- Wołałaś, moja droga? - odparł za mną wujek Grant. 

\- Och, już myślałam, że wróciłeś do swojej dziury. - westchnęłam cierpiętniczo. 

\- Faith, zachowuj się. - skarciła mnie babcia. 

\- Będę u siebie - poinformowałam, ignorując krzywe spojrzenie wuja. - Zawołajcie mnie na kolację. 

Chwyciłam dwa jabłka i butelkę wody gazowanej z blatu, kiedy wychodziłam z kuchni. Nie byłam głodna, ale pomyślałam, że Dan coś by przekąsił. Został poniekąd moim gościem, a dobre wychowanie kazało mi czymś go poczęstować, choćby to miał być owoc czy na wpół roztopiony czekoladowy batonik z odmętów mojej torby Tessy. Lepsze to niż nic, nie? 

Zamknęłam drzwi od mojego pokoju na klucz, żeby nikt (zwłaszcza wuj Grant) nie wparował do środka bez pozwolenia. Na wszelki wypadek zakryłam lustro jakąś koszulką, bo wiedziałam, że Hope i Libby mają tendencję to podglądania mnie przez jego taflę. Machnięciem ręki zasłoniłam okna ciemnoczerwonymi firanami, a jednym pstryknięciem palców zapaliłam świece stojące przy łóżku. 

\- Mówiłaś, że nie jesteś dobrą czarownicą. 

Podskoczyłam w miejscu ze strachu. Przysięgam, ten koleś mnie do grobu wpędzi. Zjawia się znikąd i dobija moją marną egzystencję. 

\- To prawda - wzruszyłam ramionami, zaczynając szukać ubrań Drake'a w szufladach. - Umiem parę prostych rzeczy. Przywołanie jakiegoś przedmiotu, przesuwanie go i zapalanie ognia... to umieją sześciolatki. Czarownice i czarnoksiężnicy w moim wieku potrafią rzucać klątwy krwi, władają demonami, tworzą laleczki voodoo albo wróżą rychłą śmierć. 

Na dnie szafy znalazłam bieliznę i jeansowe spodnie, które rzuciłam aniołowi. Dan przeanalizował dokładnie sprezentowane przeze mnie ubrania. Zabrałam się za szukanie koszulki, bo zdecydowanie nie byłam w stanie patrzeć na te piękne mięśnie brzucha jednocześnie rozmawiając z ich właścicielem na poziomie komunikatywnym. Jamie pewnie wyśmiałby mnie, sam przejąłby rolę duszy towarzystwa i wyciągnąłby z anioła wszelkie potrzebne informacje, ale skorzystałabym na tym. 

Cholera, może ściągnę tu złotego chłopca? Ucieszy się z możliwości ucieczki z pustego domu, ja pownerwiam trochę wujaszka obecnością śmiertelnika i ogarniemy coś razem dla Dana... 

Odwracając się wpadłam wprost na stojącego za mną anioła. Moje dłonie odruchowo (na niegodziwość Pana, nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie) znalazły się na jego ramionach, a na udzie czułam konkretną resztę ciała Dana. 

\- Istnieje takie coś jak przestrzeń osobista, znasz to pojęcie? - mruknęłam nieco groźnie, choć wewnątrz płonęłam ze wstydu. 

\- Przepraszam - odparł, odsuwając się ode mnie. - Jeszcze trochę się gubię. 

\- Trzymaj się conajmniej metr dalej i będzie dobrze. 

Znalazłam w końcu tę cholerną koszulkę, a nawet bluzę. Szczerze, to myślałam, że wszystkie bluzy Drake'a oddałam do spalenia w rytuale na jesienną równonoc, ale najwidoczniej się myliłam. Przynajmniej Dan skorzystał z mojego zapominalstwa. Zaprowadziłam wciąż gołego jak niemowlaka anioła do łazienki, wyjaśniłam działanie prysznica i zostawiłam go, żeby obmył się z tej zaschniętej krwi. 

Będąc wreszcie sama w pokoju westchnęłam głęboko. Wpakowałam się w niezły bajzel. Mimo że to nie pierwszy raz, ta akcja uplasowała się na samiutkim szczycie moich wybryków. Duże osiągnięcie. Jeśli babcia albo ciocia Justice dowiedziałyby się o tym, miałam przegwizdane. A gdyby ciotka Margaret i wuj Will też by o tym usłyszeli? Wszyscy złożyliby mnie w ofierze. Tysiąckroć wolałabym umrzeć niż zostać złożona w ofierze. Raz słyszałam krzyki jakiegoś biedaka w lesie, więc mogłam się domyślać, co się z nim działo. 

Chyba długo rozmyślałam na temat rozmaitych tortur, które zgotuje mi moja rodzinka, ponieważ Dan zdążył wyjść z łazienki. Zjawiskowo wyglądał bez ubrań, ale z nimi też prezentował się doskonale. Widząc go w przetartych na kolanach jeansach, białej (w cholerę pogniecionej do tego) koszulce i zielonkawej, lekko za dużej bluzie na zamek, nie przejęłam się, że to ciuchy tego zdradzieckiego palanta. 

\- Ubrania dobrze leżą? - powiedziałam podejrzanie niskim tonem. 

Powinnam znaleźć sobie chłopaka. W tempie ekspresowym, bo zgwałcę wzrokiem tego biednego aniołka. 

Danjal skinął głową twierdząco. Dodam iż wyglądał przy tym przeuroczo. 

\- Dziękuję jeszcze raz - odparł z wyraźną wdzięcznością w głosie. - Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny za twoją pomoc. 

\- Zjesz coś? - zaproponowałam, podsuwając mu jabłka. - Później mogę przemycić ci kolację. 

\- Nie potrzebuję jedzenia. 

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - ugryzłam owoc. - To może opowiesz mi coś więcej? 

\- Co chciałabyś wiedzieć? 

Zastanowiłam się nad odpowiedzią. Miałam przed sobą kopalnię wiedzy i musiałam to dobrze wykorzystać. Dan dał mi swobodę w kwestii dobrania pytania, więc czemu by nie podjąć się tematu, który ostatnio tak mnie fascynował?

\- Jak jest w Niebie? W sensie... jak to tam wygląda? Czy jest tak okropnie, jak mówią nauki mojego Kościoła? - wyrzuciłam z siebie dręczące mnie wątpliwości.

\- Przed moim zamknięciem było cudownie - zaczął z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Żyliśmy wszyscy w zgodzie i harmonii. Pilnowaliśmy ludzkich dusz w Ogrodzie, rozmawialiśmy z nimi... i później... Ojciec odszedł. Wiele się zmieniło. Michael przejął władzę jako najstarszy archanioł, a mnie... wtrącono do więzienia za niezgadzanie się z wszystkimi poglądami Michaela. 

Skarciłam się w myślach, widząc jego smutną minę. Trafiłam w zły punkt. Przynajmniej zapamiętałam, by wstawić temat o jego wyroku pod ,,tabu jak gejostwo w latach 60."! 

\- Och, przepraszam. 

\- Nie musisz przepraszać - odparł bez większego przekonania. - Bardzo dziękuję za twoją pomoc... 

\- ... Faith - wtrąciłam. - Nazywam się Faith. 

Danjal zmrużył oczy. Pod jego czujnym wzrokiem poczułam się nieco nieswojo; białe tęczówki przyprawiały mnie o czerwień na policzkach. I naprawdę oblałam się cholernym rumieńcem, gdy ujrzałam na jego twarzy zalążek uśmiechu. 

\- Ciekawe imię, jak na-...

\- ... czarownicę. - dokończyłam za niego, ponieważ słyszałam to kilkukrotnie od moich przyjaciół.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył, uśmiechając się szerzej - Jak na kogoś, kto ma wiele wątpliwości, co do swojej wiary. 

Moje serce przyspieszyło na te słowa. Rozgryzł mnie prędzej niż zrobiła to moja rodzina czy przyjaciele. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałam, że świadczyło to o czymś naprawdę poważnym.


	2. Noc pełna wrażeń

Zrobiłam kolejną głupotę, przez którą lista moich przewinień powiększyła się. Pozwoliłam Danjalowi przenocować w swoim pokoju. Nie umiem do końca wyjaśnić, dlaczego to zrobiłam. Zganiam wszystko na swoją chcicę, bo naprawdę chciałam, żeby anioł spał razem ze mną w łóżku. 

Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, Dan grzecznie poinformował mnie, że anioły nie sypiają, ale z miłą chęcią przeczeka do rana w fotelu obok mnie. Podziękował mi przy tym z siedem razy, co było całkiem słodkie i smutne. Najwidoczniej nikt od dłuższego czasu nie był dla niego tak dobry, jak ja. Kto wie, co działo się w czasie jego odsiatki w anielskim więzieniu politycznym? 

Zastanawiałam się nad tym w czasie kolacji, dzięki czemu skutecznie unikałam wciągnięcia mnie do rozmowy przez ciocię Justice. Musiałam wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, żeby Dan mógł u nas zostać na dłużej niż dwa dni. Z chęcią wmówiłabym rodzince, że anioł jest zbłąkanym czarownikiem, ale to by wymagało użycia magii przez Danjala, co spaliłoby na panwece prędzej czy później. Szatyn powiedział mi przecież o niewiarygodnej sile aniołów, mocy wyczuwania stworzeń i nieśmiertelności wiążącej się z nieodczuwaniem głodu czy brakiem snu, jednak na pewno nie o paraniu się czarami. To była domena Dzieci Nocy, a on zdecydowanie należał do przeciwnego obozu. 

\- Fai, czy wybrałaś już coś na Czarny Chrzest Sabriny? - zapytała mnie ciocia, gdy przelotnie na nią spojrzałam.

\- Wpuszczą mnie tam? - zdziwiłam się na poważnie. - Przecież sama nie zostałam ochrzczona. 

\- Nazywasz się Warbeck, moje dziecko, więc masz prawo uczestniczyć w tak ważnym wydarzeniu naszego nieświętego kościoła. - pouczyła mnie babcia. 

\- No nie mam kiecki, bo myślałam, że nie pójdę - przyznałam nadal nieco skołowana tą wiadomością. - Mam za to strój Scarlet Witch na Halloween, nada się? 

Ciocia Justie zaśmiała się na oburzone fuknięcie babci, wujaszek Grant posłał mi karcące spojrzenie, a mnie przyszedł do głowy pomysł. Wuj zostawał w naszym domu do końca tygodnia, więc chciałam go trochę powkurzać. 

\- Dobra, to mam dla was nowinę - zaczęłam z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - W szkole zorganizowali nam wymianę jednego ucznia. Przez moje karygodne zachowanie zostałam zmuszona przyjąć go do siebie na jakieś dwa miesiące. 

\- Śmiertelnik? Mieszkający w stuwiecznej rezydencji Warbecków? - niemal widziałam, jak Grantowi gotuje się krew w żyłach. - Czyś ty oszalała?! 

\- Co, nie moja wina! Ja się do tego nie zgłaszałam. - broniłam się mało przekonująco, ale zawsze coś. 

\- Dlaczego dyrektor nas o tym nie poinformował? - zapytała rozsądnie babcia. 

\- Jestem pełnoletnia, więc zgaduję, że już nie muszą mówić wam o każdej pierdole, która się mnie tyczy. - odparłam zgodnie z prawdą. 

Odkąd skończyłam osiemnaście lat nie wzywano już nikogo dorosłego odpowiedzialnego za mnie. Sama dostawałam ochrzan, dodatkowo ostrzejszy jeśli szybko nie wyszłam z gabinetu. 

Babcia i ciocia westchnęły cierpiętniczo, a wujek nadal czerwieniał ze złości. Moich opiekunek było mi szkoda, ale widok zdenerwowania na twarzy tego parszywca podnosił mnie na duchu. Nadeszła krótka rozmowa o zakwaterowaniu "śmiertelnika" w naszym domu (dostał pokój naprzeciw mojego!), o jego jutrzejszym przyjeździe i o pozostawieniu mnie w domu na czas chrztu mojej kuzynki, żebym pilnowała swojego gościa. Plan idealny do wcielenia w życie. 

31 PAŹDZIERNIKA

Obudziłam się przez budzik wygrywający melodię ,,I Want You Break Free". Z wielką niechęcią wyłączyłam alarm w telefonie, machnięciem ręki odsłoniłam zasłony i otwierając zaspane oczy dostałam zawału. Dan patrzył się na mnie z odległości metra. 

\- Mógłbyś łaskawie przestać przyprawiać mnie o palpitacje serca? - warknęłam oddychając ciężko. 

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem. 

Rozpłynęłam się wewnętrznie, przysięgam. Ten anioł był przesłodki, kiedy szczerze przepraszał za każdą głupotę. On musiał być z innego świata, bo takich ludzi się już nie spotykało. 

Pozbierałam szybko myśli do kupy; plan na dzisiaj zakładał nie spóźnienie się do szkoły, zabranie po zajęciach Dana na zakupy, poproszenie kuzynki Darcy o przysługę i przygotowanie się na imprezę halloweenową u Lee. Zwlokłam się z łóżka, wybrałam z szafy czarne jeansy z rozcięciami na kolanach, białą koszulkę z jakimś małoznaczącym nadrukiem i czerwoną koszulę w czarną kratę, którą załatwił mi za darmo chłopak Sabriny - Harvey. Gruba, flanelowa koszula górników świetnie zastępowała mi wszystkie bluzy z kapturem lub przez głowę, które zwykłam nosić jesienią. Przebrałam się w pokoju, zapominając całkowicie o obecności anioła - siedział niczym mysz pod miotłą, więc bez namysłu zdjęłam górę od piżamy i chwilę mocowałam się z zapięciem od stanika. Danjal przypomniał mi o sobie, gdy poczułam opuszki palców na moich plecach. Anioł z łatwością zapiął biustonosz, a ja oblałam się rumieńcem jak pieprzona dziewica, którą zresztą nie byłam. 

\- Co mówiłam o przestrzeni osobistej? - zapytałam lekko zachrypniętym głosem. 

Uwierzcie mi, ale nie wkurzałam się z powodu tego, że stał za blisko mnie. Nie. Po prostu nie umiałam funkcjonować, kiedy czułam na karku jego ciepły oddech. 

\- Chciałem ci pomóc, przepraszam. 

\- Dzięki za to - przyznałam, aby nie wyjść na niedzięczną zołzę. - Ale trzymaj się ten metr dalej, co? 

Dan skinął potwierdzająco głową, podsuwając mi pod nos moją koszulkę. Sprawnie ją założyłam i znowu podziękowałam cicho. Idąc w kierunku drzwi, niechcący go trąciłam ramieniem, za co przeprosiłam. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy wyszłam z pokoju, bo czułam, że poczerwieniałam ze wstydu. W ciągu paru minut wymieniliśmy tyle przeprosin i podziękowań, ile nie udałoby mi się zanotować u moich przyjaciół czy rodziny! 

Z powodzeniem wyprowadziłam z domu Dana bez wzbudzania w ciotce i babci podejrzeń. Wuj wyjechał rano na zajęcia do Akademii, więc nic nie mogło wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Po drodze do szkoły zaszliśmy do księgarni, żeby kupić w niej używane podręczniki dla anioła, który według mojej bajeczki miał się uczyć na wymianie w Baxter High. Danjal nie zadawał pytań, dając mi kredyt zaufania. Nie dostaliśmy wszystkich książek, więc byłam zmuszona wypożyczać mu te brakujące. 

Do szkoły doszliśmy lekko spóźnieni, ale wciąż byliśmy przed nauczycielem od historii. Szczeście wyjątkowo mi sprzyjało, zwłaszcza że ławka za Lee nie została zajęta przez Grubego Brada. Usadowiłam Dana na jego miejscu, sama zajmując krzesło obok brunetki. Moja przyjaciółka spojrzała wymownie na anioła za nami. Rzuciłam w odpowiedzi, że pogadamy o tym z Jamie'em na przerwie pod trybunami, bo do klasy wszedł pan Christopher. Kiedy zaczął sprawdzać obecność, rzuciłam na niego zaklęcie rozkojarzenia przy nazwisku Grubego Brada. Zgodnie z moją wolą nauczyciel nie zauważył braku ogromnego ucznia i przeszedł do sprawdzania reszty. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy historyk rozpoczął omawianie lekcji.

Starałam się zachować czujność przez całe czterdzieści minut, żeby w razie potrzeby interweniować, ale pan Chris nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego prócz szczegółowego przedstawienia bitew w czasie II wojny światowej w Europie. Dość mocno się nad tym rozwodził, choć można się tego spodziewać po Brytyjczyku. Zawsze uważałam ludzi ze Starego Kontynentu za przewrażliwionych na punkcie swojej historii, co dzisiaj wyjątkowo mi pomogło, bo sprawnie ukryłam obecność nowej twarzy na zajęciach u najbardziej pamiętliwego człowieka w tym miasteczku. 

Ucieszona ze swojego sukcesu, pociągnęłam Lee i Dana na zewnątrz licealnego budynku. Pod trybunami już czekał na nas Jamie. Złoty chłopiec o mało nie połknął palonego papierosa, gdy ujrzał po mojej prawej nieznajomego mu kolesia. Lee posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy on krztusił się dymem wymieszanym z własną śliną. 

\- Mówiłam ci już dawno, że te słodziaki obrócą się przeciwko tobie. - powiedziałam stojąc już na przeciw blondyna. 

\- Spierdalaj - wychrypiał. - Lepiej powiedz, co to za przybłęda. 

Jamie zlustrował uważnie Danjala, zatrzymując się na dłużej przy jego oczach. Widziałam, jak jego brwi unoszą się w niemym zdziwieniu, ale nie próbował pytać o dziwny kolor tęczówki mojego towarzysza. Ciekawe zjawisko; złoty chłopiec nie zasypywał nikogo swoimi pytaniami. Wyczuwałam z tego powodu negatywne wibracje. 

\- To Danjal, znalazłam go wczoraj po tym jak spadł z nieba, bo jest aniołem bez skrzydeł i będzie u mnie mieszkał aż nie wymyślę czegoś lepszego. 

Walnęłam od razu z grubej rury, szokując tym moich przyjaciół, ale co innego mogłam zrobić? Byłam zwolenniczką szybkiego zrywania plastra niż stopniowego odklejania go. 

\- Pierdolisz. - prychnęła Lee. 

\- Ciebie już do końca pokurwiło, Faith! - krzyknął James. - Babka Grace cię zapierdoli, jak się dowie, że trzymasz w domu jebanego anioła. 

\- Jeszcze nie był jebany... - mruknęłam cicho, ale pożałowałam tych słów na widok karcącego wzroku mojego przyjaciela.

Srogie spojrzenie Drawskiego było słynne na całą szkołę, bo temperowało dosłownie każdego, w tym nieokiełznaną mnie. Dlatego przymknęłam się, nie próbując podejmować z nim polemiki. Wyglądał na dosyć wkurzonego, kiedy do niego podchodziliśmy, więc teraz lepiej się wycofać.

\- Ja pierdolę, Faith, pomyśl czasem zanim coś zrobisz, co? - zbeształ mnie, podpalając papierosa. - Taka mała rada. 

\- I pomyślałam - broniłam się. - Zamydliłam oczy ciotce i babci, po szkole załatwię parę dodatkowych spraw... 

\- Trzeba ci będzie pomóc zanim coś spieprzysz - wtrąciła się Lee. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? 

\- Muszę kupić mu ciuchy, bo żadnych nie ma oprócz tych na sobie - spojrzałam przelotnie na Dana, który wciąż nic nie mówił. - Wstąpię do kuzynki, żeby rzuciła porządne zaklęcie tożsamości.

\- Zabierzemy go na te zakupy, a ty pojedziesz czarować, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń - zakomendował Jamie. - Może mu coś podrzucę z mojej szafy, co nie noszę.

Przyjęłam ten plan z pokorą, bo widziałam spięte mięśnie Jamesa. Emanował naprawdę nieprzyjemną energią, ale nie zdążyłam go o to zapytać ze względu na hałasujący dzwonek. Odświeżyłam mu oddech zaklęciem, a ten bez słowa ruszył w kierunku szkoły. Rzuciłam pytające spojrzenie Lee, jednak ona odpowiedziała mi wzruszeniem ramion. Świetnie, będę musiała wyciągać z złotego chłopca, co go trapi. Najbardziej syzyfowa praca, jaka mogłaby mi się trafić.

Ale czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół? 

Z głębokim westchnięcem ulgi wyszłam przez główne drzwi Baxter High. Tyle stresu nie odświadczyłam od pierwszego roku w liceum dla śmiertelników, co w przeciągu tych sześciu godzin. Ostatnia lekcja była najgorsza; nauczycielka jakby uparła się, by ciągle spoglądać w stronę Dana, a ja musiałam odwracać jej uwagę, gdy zaczynała marszczyć brwi ze zdziwieniem. Zaklęcie dezorientacji było proste, ale po rzucaniu go tysiąc razy w przeciągu czterdziestu minut męczyło zwłaszcza tak kiepską czarownicę jak mnie. 

Dlatego cieszyłam się, słysząc dzwonek. Przy szkolnej bramie dałam Lee pieniądze na ubrania dla Dana, a sama pobiegłam na przystanek autobusowy. Moja kuzynka Darcy mieszkała w Wolthon, więc musiałam dostać się do niej komunikacją publiczną. Nie cierpiałam autobusów, ale byłam na nie skazana ze względu na szlaban do końca roku na prowadzenie samochodu. Wynić mogłam tylko siebie; nie potrzebnie dałam się namówić na malowanie tego graffiti z Lee. Przez własną głupotę musiałam jechać trzydzieści minut rozklekotanym autobusem, a później zapieprzać dodatkowe dziesięć. 

I tak najlepiej by było, gdybym sama umiała rzucać skomplikowane zaklęcia, ale nie... urodziłam się jako beztalencie. 

Więc pukałam do drzwi jedynej osoby z rodziny, która nie patrzy na mnie krzywo, gdy proszę ją o magiczną przysługę. Darcy zawsze była dla mnie miła; nie śmiała się jak Hope, kiedy knociłam eliksiry ani nie mówiła ,,przecież to proste!" jak ciotka Margaret, kiedy skarżyłam się na trudności w rzucaniu uroków. Na mój widok uśmiechała się za każdym razem, tak jak teraz. Otworzyła mi drzwi cała w skowronkach i przytuliła na powitanie. Naprawdę lubiłam Darcy. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego wuj Will patrzył na nią z rozczarowaniem. Jego córka była świetną czarownicą, która specjalizowała się w klątwach krwi, co należało do trudnych dziedziń magii, więc czemu nie pękał z dumy? Nigdy nie pytałam, bo ten wuj mnie przerażał. Wolałam mu schodzić z drogi, żeby nie dostać czymś paskudnym. 

\- Fai, skarbie, czego twoja nieskalana dusza pragnie? - zaświergotała zarzucając swoimi długimi rudymi włosami. 

Moja ulubiona kuzynka dostąpiła zaszczytu odziedziczenia po swojej matce miedzianych loków i zielonych oczu. Ponoć wszyscy z krwi Blossomów takie mieli, co uznaję za drobną klatwę, zwłaszcza że Warbeckowie bezprecedensowo są szatynami o ciemnych oczach z odskocznią w wypadku niebieskich. Sama należałam do tej odskoczni; moje włosy były stosunkowo jaśniejsze i tęczówka miała barwę pochmurnego nieba. Jednak to Darcy wyróżniała się na tle reszty rodziny. 

\- Potrzebuję rzucić zaklęcie tożsamości, ale z moimi umiejętnościami skończy się to klęską, pomożesz? - poprosiłam z uśmiechem. 

Ponoć potrafiłabym przekabacić samego Diabła swoim uśmiechem, ale tak twierdził Jamie. Jakoś babcia Grace umiała mi odmawiać, gdy szczerzyłam się jak opętana. 

\- Oczywiście, słońce! Daj tylko zdjęcie, rysopis tożsamości i krew - zarządziła Darcy. - Może starczy nam czasu na herbatę? 

Wyjęłam z torby wymienione przez kuzynkę rzeczy. Przygotowałam je wczoraj, gdy wróciłam z kolacji. Dan niechętnie oddał mi swoją krew, ale zapewniłam go, że jest potrzebna do powiązania z nim uroku. Za to zdjęcie zrobił z ochotą. Prezentował się zjawiskowo lekko unosząc oba kąciki ust i patrząc wprost na obiektyw swoimi niemalże białymi oczami. Choć kusiło mnie, żeby zachować dla siebie kopię, to zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. Wolałam nie wychodzić aż na taką wariatkę. 

\- Och, a to kto za przystojniak? - pisnęła Darcy, przyglądając się zdjęciu anioła. 

\- Mój kolega - odparłam szybko. - W szkole zrobił się bałagan z nim w roli głównej i ma teraz bardzo złą reputację, a chciałabym mu pomóc pozbyć się tej etykietki. Wiesz, jakie bywają hieny w liceum. 

Nie chwalę się tym, ale potrafię zadziwiająco szybko kłamać. Babcia nie ma pojęcia, ile razy ją oszukałam, nie mówiąc już o nauczycielach czy dyrektorze. 

\- Kochana jesteś, zawsze chcesz pomagać ofiarom. Zresztą, nie dziwię ci się i rozumiem doskonale - przyznała. - Pamiętam tę okropną wydrę Mary, która plotkowała o tym, że posikałam się na Zatrważeniu. Bzdura totalna, bo to ona narobiła pod siebie. Za to ja pozbawiłam ją brwi na wiele tygodni. Nawet jej działania antyklątwowe nic nie pomagały. Ach, jedna z lepszych moich zemstw.

Roześmiałam się. Darcy można uznawać za słodką kuleczkę radości, ale była Warbeck z krwi i kości, a oni uchodzili za mistrzów w rewanżowaniu się za krzywdy. Mniej więcej dlatego zasiadywałam często przed dyrkiem w jego gabinecie. 

Darcy szybko uporała się z zaklęciem tożsamości; anioł od tamtej chwili miał być znany w Greendale jako Daniel Wilson, chłopak mieszkający z ojcem Rogerem - pracownikiem kopalni na rencie zdrowotnej. Nikt się nim specjalnie nie interesował, ponieważ opiekuje się schorowanym rodzicem. Teraz miał trzymać się ze mną, gdyż pracuje w tartaku mojej rodziny. Trochę pokręcona wersja dla mieszkańców Greendale, ale nadawała się, żeby uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. 

Wieczorem byłam już w domu, choć Darcy zachęcała mnie, bym posiedziała u niej dłużej, ale musiałam odmówić. Nie mogłam zostawić Dana samego w domu z babcią i ciocią, nie wspominając już o wujaszku.

Przeglądałam ubrania, które Dan kupił wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi. Trzy pary spodni, dwie bluzy, kilka koszulek i bielizna - trafili z zakupami na wyprzedaże. Chociaż Jamie zawsze wynajdzie gdzieś przeceny, więc to pewnie jego zasługa. Do tego przy drzwiach leżał stary plecak Lee wypchany podręcznikami i używanymi ciuchami po Jamesie. Jednak wśród nowych rzeczy chłopaka nie znalazłam niczego, co nadawałoby się na halloweenowy kostium. 

Zastanowiłam się chwilę nad tą kwestią. Danny, żeby został wpuszczony na imprezę, musiał mieć jakieś przebranie. Skąd miałam je wytrzepać? Przechadzałam się po pokoju, myśląc nad tym intensywnie. Odpowiedź przyszła wraz informacją od babci, że wujaszek Grant zostawił swoją szatę wyjściową. 

Idealnie. 

Jeśli mam być szczera, to kopara mi opadła, gdy zobaczyłam Dana w czarnej, długiej szacie z wysokim kołnierzem i czerwoną koszulą w komplecie. Taki kąsek był warty ochrzanu od babci Grace; ciotka Justie pewnie nie odezwałaby się w tej sprawie zajęta odzyskiwaniem oddechu po wybuchu śmiechu. Ona również nie przepadała za swoimi kuzynem Grantem. 

\- Nie odzywasz się - zauważył Dan. - Czy wyglądam źle? 

\- Nie, nie! - zaprzeczyłam gwałtownie. - Ty... wyglądasz świetnie. Serio. 

Mimo mojego marnego komplementu, Danny uśmiechnął się z tą znajomą mi wdzięcznością. Chyba naprawdę dawno nie słyszał niczego miłego. 

\- Ty też dobrze wyglądasz. 

Na króciutki momencik zamarłam. Nieporadnie poprawiłam czerwoną ramonezkę na swoich ramionach, czując się nieswojo. Niby prawiono mi już komplementy, ale z ust Dana brzmiały tak... po prostu przyprawiał mnie o cholerne rumieńce, cokolwiek by nie powiedział. Zadurzyłam się w nim zbyt mocno. Szlag. 

Pewna doza niezręczności zniknęła, gdy usłyszałam za sobą delikatne pukanie w szybę. Odwróciłam się do okna, do którego dobijał się szary ptaszek z czerwonym brzuszkiem. Rozpoznałam od razu tego urwisa. Otworzyłam lekko okno, żeby gil wleciał do środka. 

\- To twój zwierzak? - spytał zaciekawiony Danny. 

\- Poniekąd, to chowaniec - przyznałam z dumą. - Nazywa się Piri. 

Mimo że przynosiłam hańbę mojej rodzinie, nie umiejąc posługiwać się magią w stopniu zaawansowanym, to wciąż posiadałam chowańca, jak na czarownicę przystało. Piri był maleństwem, ale obiecał mnie chronić, gdy znalazłam go blisko mojego ulubionego drzewa dwa lata temu. Cieszyłam się, że stać mnie na posiadanie takiego opiekuna. 

\- Wiesz, że posłańcy Śmierci przybierają postać właśnie takich ptaków? - zagadnął anioł. 

\- Posłańcy Śmierci? Kim oni są? - zapytałam nasypując jedzenie dla gila. 

\- Będąc w formie astralnej obserwują cię posłańcy, którzy swą ilością przywołują Śmierć, by ta zabrała twoją duszę do odpowiedniego miejsca. - wyjaśnił przyglądając się Piriemu. 

\- To ma jakieś powiązanie ze sobą? Wygląd mojego chowańca i tych donosicieli? 

\- Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze odwracając wzrok od ptaszka. - Nie znam się na... czarnej magii i jej aspektach. 

Chciałam się jeszcze rozwodzić na ten temat, ale akordy gitary w ,,Back in Black" przekreśliły moje plany. Chwyciłam swój telefon z łóżka, odbierając połączenie od Jamie'ego. Nie zdążyłam się nawet przywitać, bo blondyn przekazał tylko, że czeka na nas na dole i się rozłączył. 

\- Zbierajmy się, bo inaczej doświadczymy gniewu Jamesa Drawskiego. 

Wpakowałam telefon do torebki, machnięciem ręki zasłoniłam okna i pożegnałam się z Pirim. Zeszłam na dół z Danem za plecami. Na werandzie stał Jamie. Wyglądał komicznie w przebraniu Mozarta z nieodpalonym papierosem w ustach. 

\- Zapomniałem zapalniczki. - mruknął niezadowolony Jamie.

\- Och, przykro mi - prychnęłam. - Chyba obędziesz się bez swoich słodziaków tego wieczoru.

\- Fai... 

\- Obiecałeś ogarniczyć - wygarnęłam mu. Widząc jak otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, szybko dodałam: - I się spóźnimy, jeśli zapalisz. 

\- Lee mówiła, że jeśli nie będziemy na czas, to nie załapiemy się na krwawą Mary w jej wykonaniu... - zauważył uprzejmym tonem Danny. - ... cokolwiek to jest. 

Jamie spojrzał na anioła ze zdziwieniem, ale jego mina na pewno nie dorównywała mojej. Po słowach Dana mogłam stwierdzić, że Lee wzięła go w obroty od razu przemycając na swoją stronę. Z brunetki zawsze była sprytna bestia, więc nie powinno mnie to dziwić. Zjednywała sobie ludzi, żeby później ich jakoś wykorzystać. Podziwiałam ją za takie podstępne podejście, bo ja bym tak nie potrafiła. Najważniejszy był dla mnie klarowny stosunek do mojej osoby. 

\- Już Long złapała cię w swoje sidła - powiedział James, jakby czytając mi w myślach. - Lepiej się z nich szybko wyplącz, aniołku, bo inaczej skończysz jak my. 

Zaśmiałam się na tą jawną obrazę naszej przyjaciółki. Danny chyba nie zrozumiał żartu, bo spojrzał na nas pytająco. Złoty chłopiec jednak nie zamierzał mu niczego wyjaśniać, a ja... nawet nie wiedziałam jakbym miała to zrobić. Relacja moja, Jamesa i Lee zbudowana była z złośliwości, więc naturalnie nie traktowaliśmy wzajemnych obelg poważnie. Anioł musiał po prostu do tego przywyknąć. W krótkiej drodze do auta pana Drawskiego (Jamie mógł go pewnie pożyczyć za ostatnie A+ z chemii) nasz nowy kolega z zmarszczonym czołem analizował słowa złotego chłopca.

\- Och, to żart? - zapytał oświecony. - Zauważyłem, że często to robicie. 

\- Bystrzacha z ciebie, Danny. - skomentował blondyn, wsiadając do samochodu. 

Zachichotałam cicho na widok miny, jaką zrobił Dan. Szatyn naprawdę bywał zbyt uroczy, nawet jeśli ubrany był w ciuchy mające dodać mu groźnego wyglądu. Zwalam to na karb jego szczenięcych oczu i loków na głowie. Dobrze że usiadł na przednim siedzeniu, bo gapiłabym się na niego przez całą drogę. 

Drogi Szatanie, ze mną naprawdę jest coś nie tak. 

Dom państwa Longów przez trzysta trzydzieści dni w roku nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Prosty, parterowy, jednorodzinny budynek w pobliżu szkoły w Halloween i okres Bożego Narodzenia ozdobiony był wspaniałymi dekoracjami. Dzisiaj, w to pierwsze święto, z dachu zwisały pajęcze sieci i mieniły się czerwonawym światłem z lamp ogrodowych, a każdy idealnie przystrzyżony krzaczek ociekał krwiopodobną substancją. Z środka wydobywała się głośna muzyka, sporadycznie przeplatana krzykami rozmów. Uwielbiałam imprezy Longów, i nie, wcale się nie przejęzyczyłam. Rodzice Lee urządzali halloweenowe party dla swoich przyjaciół oraz znajomych córki. Pan Dae oraz pani Kyung Mi to ten typ młodych, wyluzowanych rodziców z nowoczesnym spojrzeniem na świat. Razem z Jamie'em zazdrościliśmy Lee. 

\- Odpal mi papierosa - poprosił James, kiedy stanęliśmy przy furtce. - Dołączę do was za chwilę. 

Spełniłam prośbę przyjaciela z drobną niechęcią. Nie lubiłam, gdy palił tak dużo i tak często; martwiłam się o jego zdrowie. Zrezygnowałam jednak z pogadanki o zniszczonych płucach, bo obok mnie przepchnęła się moja droga kuzynka. 

\- Sabrina? Co ty tu robisz? Czemu nie siedzisz w domu i... - urwałam, widząc stojącego za nią Harveya. - I nie szykujesz się na kolacje z ciotkami? 

\- Mam trochę czasu przed kolacją - odparła blondynka. - A czemu ty nie pojechałaś z ciocią Grace do Riverdale? 

\- Nie jestem tam mile widziana - burknęłam zerkając ukradkiem na Dana. - Nie miałam wyjazdu nawet w planach. 

\- Och. 

Widziałam, że Sabrina trochę zmieszała się moją odpowiedzią. Pewnie spodziewała się, że zacznę piszczeć z radości, jakby to zrobiła Libby. Jednak ja nie jestem moją siostrą; mnie Czarny Chrzest Sabriny nie interesował. Wiedźma, jak wiedźma, to że jej matka była śmiertelniczką niczego dla mnie nie zmieniało. Moja matka była pomylona, zabiła się w rytuale, a nade mną nikt nie wisiał, trzesąc się jak miniaturowy piesek na bulwarze Beverly Hills. 

Zdziwiłam się, gdy blondynka uśmiechnęła się do mnie zamiast spojrzeć choćby ze łzami w oczach. Jej chłopakowi w końcu skończyła sie cierpliwość, ponieważ pociągnął ją ku drzwiom wejściowym. Zanim przekroczyli próg domu krzyknęłam do kuzynki: 

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sabrina!

Blondynka zachichotała, dziękując za życzenia. Dołączyliśmy z Danem do niej, Harveya i reszty gości kilka minut później; Jamie chciał jeszcze zadzwonić do ojca, więc musiałam mu podpalić kolejnego papierosa. W środku było dusznawo, pachniało dymem z specjalnej maszyny i wszędzie błyskało białym światłem, które miało imitować pioruny. Wszyscy wokół świetnie się bawili w rytm muzyki. Dość szybko udzieliła mi się atmosfera, ponieważ nawet bez łyknięcia czegoś mocniejszego (och tak, państwo Longowie byli do tego stopnia zajebiści) ruszyłam na prowizoryczny parkiet. Oczywiście, zaciągnęłam Dana do tańca; nie mogłam sobie odmówić tej drobnej przyjemności. W mig pojął kilka podstawowych ruchów ciałem, więc przetańczyliśmy paręnaście piosenek. 

Później poszliśmy się czegoś napić. Po dwóch kolejkach poczułam się lżej, spięte mięśnie na karku już mi tak nie dokuczały. Poniekąd zmusiłam anioła, żeby też nalał sobie Krwawej Mary z przepisu mojej przyjaciółki Lee paradującej w przebraniu Carrie. 

\- Nie musisz tego pić - przekrzyczałam muzykę. - Udawaj, bo inaczej ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać. 

\- Czy spożywanie alkoholu jest takie ważne? - spytał z zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Dla nastolatków? Oczywiście! To okres buntu, próbowania zakazanych rzeczy, robienia wszystkiego po raz pierwszy jak pocałunki, papierosy czy seks - mówiła za mnie zamroczona alkoholem strona. - Co z ciebie za skazany na więzienie anioł? Upadli ponoć są bardziej skorzy do obcowania z zdegenerowanymi ludźmi. 

Mogłam trochę przesadzić, ale co poradzę na to, że mam słabą głowę do trunków? Nie spotkacie już większego życiowego przegrywa. Jednak to nie procenty zwaliły mnie z nóg, a wilgotne od napoju usta na moich własnych. W pierwszym odruchu przyciągnęłam Dana bliżej siebie, mając głęboko fakt, że anioł całował nieco niewprawnie, trochę niepewnie i nie wiedział co zrobić z językiem, ponieważ, na rogi Księcia Ciemności, w końcu wiedziałam, jak smakuje niebo. 

Z niechęcią odsunęłam się od Danny'ego, żeby złapać oddech. Kiedy spojrzałam w jego niemal białe oczy, zrozumiałam do czego właśnie doszło. Musiałam mieć naprawdę ciekawą minę, skoro anioł zmarszczył brwi w ten swój sposób sugerujący niewiedzę. 

\- Pocałowałeś mnie - wydukałam inteligentnie. - Dlaczego?

\- Obcuję z ludźmi i zachowuję się jak nastolatek - wyjaśnił niezrażony moim wysokim tonem głosu. - Tego chyba oczekujesz, prawda? 

Zabolało. Danny zrobił to, bo mu kazałam. Powinnam była się cieszyć, że chłopak, który mi się podoba chce mi wsadzić język do gardła, ale... to nie była jego chęć. Nie pocałował mnie z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Fantastycznie. 

\- Nie w taki sposób - mruknęłam pod nosem. - To musi być twoja inicjatywa, musisz tego chcieć. Nie rób tego więcej, jeśli tak nie jest. 

\- Przepraszam. 

Przyjęłam jego przeprosiny, bo co innego mogłam zrobić? Nie obrażę się przecież za to, że nieświadomie poigrał z moimi uczuciami. Idąc tym tokiem, wybaczyłabym mu wszystko. Był taki niewinny. 

Około północy wszyscy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, by podziwiać krwistoczerwoną tarczę księżyca. Kolor zrobił na nas wrażenie i tak niektórych w murował, że nie zauważyli, jak między nimi przeciska się nastolatka w sukni ślubnej. Ja dostrzegłam uciekającą kuzynkę, ponieważ ją obserwowałam. Wiedziałam, że pędziła na swój Czarny Chrzest. Wielkie wydarzenie, pół czarownica odda się pod władzę Księcia Ciemności, które sprowadziło mnóstwo naszych krewnych rozsianych po całym świecie do Greendale. 

Blondynka zniknęła z mojego radaru, kiedy na niebie zapłonęła pierwsza fajerwerka. Lekko podskoczyłam na huk, przez co o mało nie wpadłam na stojącego za mną anioła. Dan nawet tego nie zauważył, ponieważ był zbyt zafascynowany oglądaniem pokazu. Jamie i Lee dołączyli do nas. Dziewczyna wyglądała na mocno wstawioną, a zimne, jesienne powietrze nie pomagało jej w wytrzeźwieniu, jak mnie. Chłód sprawiał, że odzyskiwałam jasność umysłu. James pachniał mieszaniną dymów - tego papierosowego i tego z maszyny w domu Longów - co trochę gryzło mnie w gardło, gdy objął Lee oraz mnie ramionami. 

\- Przytuliłbym i ciebie, Danny, ale mam za krótkie ręce! - krzyknął blondyn. 

Nie spodziewałam się, że Dan, zamiast spojrzeć na nas z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, otoczy naszą trójkę swoimi długimi ramionami i uściska, jakbyśmy znali się od wieków. Pasowała mi taka opcja, bo właśnie tego oczekiwałam, gdy wciągnęłam anioła do mojego życia. 

Ten dzień obfitował w niespodzianki, a przecież im nie było końca tutaj, w Greendale.


	3. Nowa czarna owieczka rodzinki

Z imprezy zwinęliśmy się około trzeciej nad ranem. Jamie odwiózł mnie i Dana do domu. Pożegnaliśmy się szybko w samochodzie, ponieważ zauważyłam w oknie kuchennym, że pali się światło, a więc babcia i ciocia nie spały. Bez bicia przyznam, iż mnie to zaskoczyło; Grace Warbeck może była nieśmiertelna, ale ceniła sobie długą ilość snu. Ciocia Justice miała podobne podejście, więc czemu jeszcze nie leżały w łóżku? 

Nie myśląc zbyt wiele po wejściu do domu, wparowałam do kuchni. Babcia siedziała w swoim fotelu przy stole, trzymając w dłoni kryształową szklaneczkę z szkocką, a ciocia stała z założonymi rękami oparta plecami o blat. Obie ubrane były w czarne, długie suknie i klejnoty rodowe, a na ich serdecznych palcach połyskiwały sygnety z naszym herbem przedstawiającym kota z trzema rogami wpisanego w pentagram. Nie wyglądały, jakbym im w czymś przerwała, czyli pewnie czekały aż wrócę.

\- Faith, dobrze że już jesteś! - zawołała ciocia, gdy ujrzała mnie w progu. - Co za wstyd! Czy ty wiesz, co zrobiła Sabrina? 

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznałam szczerze. - Byłam cały czas u Lee, nic nie wiem. 

\- Przynajmniej nie widziałaś tego okropnego przedstawienia! - fuknęła babcia, odkładając szklankę z whisky na stół. - O mało zawału nie dostałam! Zawsze wiedziałam, że z tej Sabriny nic dobrego nie będzie! Podniecali się pół czarownicą, to im zrobiła niezły numer! Hańba! 

Autentycznie parsknęłam śmiechem. Kochałam babcię Grace, ale czasem potrafiła walnąć największą hipokryzją świata. Sama rozpływała się nad Sabriną, że jest taka utalentowana, jak na wpół śmiertelną wiedźmę, a teraz? Właśnie. Nigdy nie zrozumiem jej logiki. 

\- Nie śmiej się, Faith, to poważna sprawa! - skarciła mnie babcia. - Zelda i Hilda nie potrafiły jej wychować, co za dziewuszysko... uciec z własnego chrztu! Przed obliczem naszego Pana! Zniewaga! 

Roześmiałam się w głos. Nareszcie! Idealna Sabrina Spellman zrobiła coś nie tak! Najwspanialszy wieczór życia! Moja droga kuzynka została nową, czarną owieczką rodzinki. Śmiałam się naprawdę głośno, przez co rozzłościłam babkę, więc ciocia musiała ratować mój tyłek. Uciekłam do pokoju zanim babcia rzuciłaby we mnie jakąś klątweką. Na fotelu siedział Danny, czytając podręcznik od francuskiego. Dodam, że wciąż miał na sobie szatę kapłana mojego wujka. Chociaż bardzo nie chciałam, to poleciłam mu, żeby przebrał się w normalne ubrania i poszedł do pokoju na przeciwko, który od dzisiaj należał do niego. Kiedy wróciłam z łazienki wykąpana, znowu byłam sama wśród czterech ścian. 

4 LISTOPADA 

Do Baxter High szłam z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach w towarzystwie Dana. Przez cały weekend nasłuchałam się od babci, ciotki Justie, wujaszka Granta i reszty Warbecków, jaka to z Sabriny jest okropna dziewucha, nie pasująca ani do nas, ani do świata śmiertelników. Nie miejcie mi za złe tego, że cieszę się z szyderstw wobec mojej kuzynki, bo uwierzcie, ja dostawałam ich o wiele więcej przez dłuższy okres niż trzy dni. Po tylu latach bycia tą czarną owcą rodziny, skazą sprawiającą same problemy, dobrze jest uwolnić się na chwilę od tego tytułu. Nawet wuj Grant pochwalił mnie przed wyjazdem, że przynajmniej ja nie kompromituje rodziny publicznie. Słodkie z jego strony. 

Przekroczyliśmy próg szkoły z dziesięciominutowym zapasem, co zaliczę do moich osobistych osiągnięć... dobra, nie takich osobistych, bo Dan miał w tym swoją zasługę. Przez te kilka dni zauważyłam, że anioł zwykle robił wszystko przed czasem - ubrany w świeże ciuchy czekał na mnie w moim pokoju, gdy ja dopiero zakładałam na siebie stanik w łazience; śniadanie zjadał zanim babcia Grace upiła pierwszy łyk swojej kawy; stał na ganku z moją torebką na ramieniu, kiedy to szukałam kluczy do domu, żeby móc wyjść na miasto. Dziś zrobił wszystko za mnie (czytaj: pościelił łóżko, włożył naczynia do zlewu, znalazł zaginioną czapkę beanie i zakluczył drzwi po naszym wyjściu), dzięki czemu się nie spóźniliśmy. Zdążyłam przepakować torbę i szafkę, pozbywając się niepotrzebnych podręczników, kiedy na horyzoncie mignęły mi blond loki Sabriny. Już chwytałam Danny'ego za przedramię, żeby się nie zgubił lub, broń Szatanie, nikt do niego nie podszedł, gdy będę rozmawiała z kuzynką, ale mój wspaniały plan pokrzyżowała jakaś kobieta, która... wyglądała jak panna Wardwell. 

Albo to była Wardwellowa? Nie... ona była typową, starą panną w wełnianych swetrach i ołówkowych spódnicach z stopami wciśniętymi w pantofle na płaskiej podeszwie. Ta Mary Wardwell nie mogła przecież być tą kobietą w dopasowanej, czarnej sukience z szpilkami w komplecie, a której pomalowane na czerwono usta wykrzywiały się w sztucznym wyrazie zainteresowania. To musiała być jakaś jej siostra. Och Panie Ciemności, zła siostra bliźniaczka!

\- Coś nie tak, moja droga? 

... cholera. 

Najwidoczniej długo gapiłam się na pannę Wardwell, skoro nie zarejestrowałam momentu, w którym do nas podeszła. Odruchowo spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy. Niby wyglądały jak te, które Mary miała wcześniej, ale... coś mi w nich nie pasowało. Zniknął z nich ten blask świadczący o dobroci serca i czystych intencjach, który widziałam również u upadłego anioła, a zastąpiło go coś, czego dotąd nie widziałam w niczyich oczach. Pustkę. 

\- Fai się trochę nie wyspała - odpowiedział za mnie Dan, a ja poczułam, jak stoi zdecydowanie za blisko moich pleców. - Na pewno jej to pani wybaczy, prawda? 

\- Oczywiście - mruknęła z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach panna Wardwell. - Powinnaś zażywać więcej snu, Fai, bo inaczej skończy się to źle dla ciebie. 

Autentycznie przeszły mnie ciarki na dźwięk jej lodowatego tonu podszytego nutą sztucznej troski. Pojęłam przekaz, kryjący się za słowami pedagożki. Danny najwyraźniej też to zrobił, bo objął mnie niemal zaborczo ramieniem, skutecznie chroniąc przed ostrym wzrokiem kobiety, który teraz spoczął na nim. Swoją bitwę na spojrzenia skończyli wraz z donośnym dzwonieniem dzwonka. Szybko obróciłam się na pięcie, kierując kroki w stronę sali do matematyki, żeby uniknąć dalszego przebywania w towarzystwie Mary Wardwell. 

\- Coś jest z nią nie tak - odparł Dan. - Czuję od niej mroczną energię. 

\- ... może jest czarownicą? - podsunęłam ostrożnie. 

Kobieta przeraziła mnie nie na żarty; nie zamierzałam już więcej jej podpadać. Mój instynkt samozachowawczy nie był aż tak upośledzony, żeby pozwolił mi rozważać dziwność Mary Wardwell na szkolnym korytarzu. Ten teren należał do niej, więc ona rozdawała tu karty. Tylko wciąż obejmujące ramię Dana powstrzymywało mnie od trzęsienia się ze strachu. Swoją bliskością dawał mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa - w końcu, jak sam powiedział przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, mógł skręcić komuś kark jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie powinnaś wiedzieć, kto jest częścią waszego sabatu? - zapytał bez cienia złośliwości w głosie. 

Danjal zaskakiwał mnie niesamowicie często. Tak bardzo różnił się od moich przyjaciół. Z Jamie'em oraz Lee przebywałam na co dzień i przywykłam już do ich plucia jadem, ironią czy innym sarkazmem, że prostolinijność wypowiedzi, pozbawiona wszelakiego podtekstu, mnie szokowała. Co jest równie zadziwiające to to, że podobała mi się taka odmiana. Choć raz ktoś wysilał się dla mnie na serdeczność połączoną z totalną szczerością bez owijania w bawełnę. Dlatego starałam się odwdzięczyć Danowi tym samym... z nieco marniejszym skutkiem, ale podejmowałam tego próby. 

\- Sama nie do końca jestem jego częścią, więc... nie mam pojęcia. 

Przystanęliśmy przy odpowiedniej sali, czekając na nauczyciela. Pan Rodney zwykle trochę się spóźniał, co dało Danowi czas na ciągnięcie tematu panny Wardwell. 

\- Nie jest czarownicą, to nie ta sama energia - stwierdził twardym głosem. - Jest kimś więcej. 

Przeszły mnie ciary po całym ciele. Skoro upadły anioł czuł od tej kobiety coś więcej niż energię czarownic, to znaczy że trzeba było się jej obawiać i nie wchodzić w drogę. 

Czekałam na Jamie'ego razem z Danem na szkolnych trybunach. Lee napisała mi SMSa, że jedzie do lekarza, bo chyba ją coś złapało, więc do kawiarni mieliśmy iść tylko we trójkę. Nie przejmowałam się jednak kawą na potrójnym espresso, które przyprawiłoby mnie o wieńcówkę, gdyby nie zwiększona odporność na choroby śmiertelników u wiedźm... martwiłam się o Sabrinę. 

Wiem, co sobie pomyśleliście; ale ze mnie niezdecydowana pizda. Cóż. Pizdą to pewnie jestem, jednak nie w tym momencie. 

Przed ostatnią lekcją siedziałam w towarzystwie Dana na schodach, gdzie podsłuchałam rozmowę przyjaciółek mojej kuzynki. Roz i Susan biadoliły coś o jakiejś Wice (kimkolwiek do cholery jest), że żyje tylko dzięki interwencji Sabriny i... Mary Wardwell. Moja droga kuzyneczka najwyraźniej wplątała się w sieć podejrzanej petagożki. I dlatego się martwiłam. 

Nie oszukujmy się; Brina była lekko naiwna, a nawet łatwowierna. Ktoś taki jak Wardwell mógł łatwo owinąć ją wokół cholernego szpona pomalowanego pod kolor szminki na ustach wykrzywionych w przebiegłym uśmiechu. Sam ten opis przywołuje jedno skojarzenie - wredna, podstępna suka. Ta słodka blondyneczka wpakowała się na istną minę, a ja... nie miałam wystarczająco siły, żeby mierzyć się z Mary Wardwell, aby ratować kuzynkę. Co prawda, po mojej stronie stał Upadły Anioł, ale nie mogłam go o to prosić. Poza tym... nie wiedziałam nawet z czym się mieliśmy zmierzyć. Co by było, gdyby kobieta okazała się tak potężna jak archaniołowie, o których w niedzielny poranek opowiadał mi Danjal? Zmiotłaby mnie, Dana, miasteczko i pół stanu! Albo co jeśli... 

\- Kultury cię nie nauczyła babka Grace, Warbeck? Powinnaś mi odpowiedź na przywitanie. 

Od mętliku w głowie uratował mnie mój wspaniały, złotowłosy rycerz w koszuli zapiętej pod samą szyję. A nie. To tylko James Drawski. 

\- Cześć - warknęłam oschle. - Zamyśliłam się, nie wtrącaj się z tym twoim "ty myślisz?"! Widzę tę twoją minę. 

Jamie uniósł jeden kącik ust, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. I dobrze, bo inaczej bym mu przyjebała. 

\- Idziemy do Cerberusa pogadać o ważnych sprawach? - zapytałam przyjaciela, ale widząc grymas na jego twarzy, dodałam: - Lee pojechała do lekarza, nie będzie się śmiać. 

Panna Long była naprawdę specyficzną osobą. Nasza przyjaciółka nie znała takiego pojęcia jak "problemy", bo jej życie usłano pieprzonymi różami. Dziewczyna miała kochających, wyluzowanych i młodych rodziców, więc nie rozumiała, dlaczego James narzeka na swoich wymagających starych. Świetnie radziła sobie z każdym przedmiotem, do tego była utalentowaną malarką, przez co nie wiedziała, jak ja się czuję będąc takim beztaleńciem w czarach. Lekceważyła nasze problemy. Wiem, brzmi okrutnie, ale w ten sposób Lee nie zwracała uwagi na wady moje i Jamie'ego. Nie narzekała na to, że odpisuję od niej zadania domowe z angielskiego, ani nie grymasiła, gdy James palił przy niej papierosy. Jej złośliwość była skierowana na nasze zalety. Śmieszne podejście, ale dzięki niemu się z nią przyjaźniliśmy. Kochała nas mimo naszych niedoskonałości, a my ją. 

\- W porządku - zgodził się blondyn. - Postawię wam talerz ciastek maślanych za nagrodę za pierwsze miejsce w konkursie z fizyki jądrowej. 

Ruszyliśmy w stronę samochodu Drawskiego. Ślinka pociekła mi na wspomnienie kruchych wypieków od Cerberusa. Facet był świrem przebierającym się za potwory z staroświeckich horrorów, ale w kawiarni podawał przepyszne słodkości. Dałabym się wcisnąć w kostium Wiedźmy z brodawkami na twarzy, byleby zjeść jego ciasto dyniowe. 

\- Gratulacje, James - powiedział z uśmiechem Dan. - Pamiętałeś o prawie przesunięć Soddy'ego i Fajansa? Mówiłeś, że masz z tym problem. 

Z uniesionymi pod samo czoło brwiami spojrzałam na chłopaka. Jamie na ten widok zaśmiał się szyderczo, ale mało mnie to w tej chwili obchodziło. Chciałam moim pytającym wzrokiem wydusić informację z Dana. 

\- Co? - spytał zakłopotany Danny. - Nudzę się w nocy i czytam podręczniki, które dla mnie kupiłaś, a w sobotę rozmawialiśmy z Jamesem o jego konkursie z poniedziałku. 

Mówiłam, że upadły anioł często mnie zaskakuje? Tak? To się powtórzę. 

\- Naprawdę słuchałeś tego jego bełkotu o rozpadzie pierwiastków? Ja się wyłączam w takich momentach. 

Za ten komentarz oberwałam w ramię od Drawskiego, ale było warto. Zniesmaczony wyraz twarzy blondyna wynagradza drobny ból. 

Do kawiarni dojechaliśmy bez aktów przemocy. James poszedł zamówić dla nas ciastka i ciepłe napoje. Wywrócił oczami, szepcząc pod nosem "jebana czarownica", kiedy usłyszał moją prośbę o potrójne espresso w dużym kubku. Zajęliśmy stolik z najbardziej miękkimi fotelami, a po chwili dołączył do nas Jamie z tacą z zamówieniami. Od razu upiłam łyk z kubka w małe nietoperki, gdy Danny z Jamesem sięgali po maślane ciasteczka. 

\- Jamie, powiesz w końcu co ci leży na twoich zczerniałych płucach? - zapytałam z zachęcającym uśmiechem.

Blondyn z westchnięciem rozpiął dwa guziki swojej koszuli. 

\- Ojciec chce mnie wyswatać z córką prezesa - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Na świątecznym przyjęciu mam się do niej przymilać, bo ojciec czyha na awans piętro wyżej... 

\- Dlaczego nie powiesz ojcu, że nie interesują cię kobiety? - spytał Dan, jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgając po swoją herbatę. 

James spojrzał z dziwną mieszanką strachu i zdziwienia na anioła. Ja patrzyłam tylko z szokiem. 

\- Znowu powiedziałem coś nie tak? Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem - mruknął nieco zasmuconym głosem Dan. - Myślałem, że to oczywiste... 

\- Co jest niby oczywiste? - pisnął blondyn. - Nie jestem gejem... 

\- Jamie, wiesz, że mi i Lee to nie przeszkadza - wtrąciłam, chcąc uspokoić przyjaciela. - To jak najbardziej normalne, że wolisz inną drużynę. 

James wziął głęboki oddech. Wyglądał na nieco załamanego z powodu odkrycia jego małego sekretu. Było mi go jeszcze bardziej żal. Nie dość że nie chciał iść na studia prawnicze, na które wysyłali go starzy, to dochodził fakt, iż wolał chłopców. James Drawski miał przejebane w życiu gorzej niż ja. Niesamowite, ktoś mnie przebił i wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszyłam. 

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytał Dana zrezygnowanym tonem. 

\- Na imprezie u państwa Longów oglądałeś się za ciemnoskórym chłopakiem przebranym za strażaka bez koszuli. Ciśnienie krwi podskoczyło ci, gdy przytuliłem was pod koniec. Razem z Lee bardzo uważnie przyglądacie się panu Christopherowi na historii. Dodatkowo chodzisz na historię, chociaż w twoim planie oprócz obowiązkowego angielskiego nie ma innego humanistycznego przedmiotu, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że bardzo podoba ci się nauczyciel... 

Danny, aniele z nieba, swoją dedukcją oszczędziłeś mi miesięcy pracy nad złotym chłopcem!

\- Okay, dobra, starczy! - przerwał mu Jamie. 

Złośliwie zachichotałam na widok czerwonych policzków blondyna. Cóż, pan Chris był niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną i nawet ja kiedyś uległam jego urokowi, ale szybko mi przeszło, bo zakochałam się w Drake'u. Nie dziwiło mnie, że zauroczona Lee Long nazwała swojego królika po nauczycielu, więc wiadomość o zadurzeniu Jamesa również nie zrobiła na mnie wrażenia. Zaśmiewałam się z reakcji przyjaciela. 

\- Jesteś jakimś stalkerem, że tyle rzeczy zaobserwowałeś? - burknął czerwoniutki jak pomidor James. 

\- Odbieram więcej bodźców niż ludzie, przez co zauważam więcej szczegółów i wyciągam z nich wnioski - wyjaśnił Danny, wzruszając ramionami. - Jestem w stanie określić wiele rzeczy. 

\- Jak wiele? - dopytał James niby ze zwykłej ciekawości.

Znałam ten błysk w oczach mojego przyjaciela. Kombinował coś. Wtedy nie wiedziałam, że jego wrodzona chęć zbierania i wykorzystywania informacji zawsze się przyda. 

\- Można powiedzieć, że nie znam jeszcze pełni swoich możliwości. 

Po raz pierwszy na twarzy anioła ukazał się uśmiech z typu tych tajemniczych. Widząc go w komplecie z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem niemal białych oczu, przeszły mnie ciarki. Długo nie mogłam pozbyć się tego obrazu z mojego umysłu. Był ze mną aż nie zamknęłam powiek, układając się wygodnie na materacu w moim pokoju.

Stałam przed swoim łóżkiem, ale za oknem wciąż było ciemno. Znowu miałam świadomy sen, co bardzo lubiłam, bo mogłam robić mnóstwo rzeczy. Zdarzało mi się to dość często, ale nie zamierzałam narzekać. Nigdy nie zmarnowałam okazji na spełnienie wszystkich moich pragnień we śnie.

Z uśmiechem na ustach przeszłam przez zamknięte drzwi, a później przez następne dokładnie na przeciwko moich. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, który należał niegdyś do mojego kuzyna Terrance'a. Łóżko z świeżą pościelą było nienaruszone, książki na regale i biurku pokrywała warstewka kurzu, a parę egzemplarzy leżało na szerokim parapecie, przy którym stał fotel obity w miękki, czerwony materiał. Nie widziałam nigdzie Dana. Poczułam ukłucie zawodu; najwyraźniej moje senne marzenia nie pozwoliły mi na małą zabawę z upadłym aniołem, a miałam na nią ochotę. Jego nieco mroczny uśmiech wciąż obijał się echem w mojej wyobraźni. 

Jestem naprawdę żałosną wiedźmą. Najpierw zakochałam się w złym chłopcu z sąsiedztwa, przed którym ostrzegali mnie przyjaciele, a teraz upadłam niemal tak nisko jak Danjal, gdy spadł z nieba. Traciłam głowę dla niewinnie wyglądającej buźki, ale podniecenie czułam dopiero, kiedy pokazywali swoje drugie, niegrzeczne oblicze. 

\- Faith? - usłyszałam głos Danny'ego za sobą. - Co tu ty robisz? Czemu nie śpisz? 

Odwróciłam się twarzą do chłopaka, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki. Nie miał na sobie koszulki ani spodni. Tylko ciasno zawiązany ręcznik wokół bioder zakrywał jego ciało. Przybrałam na usta najseksowniejszy uśmiech, na jaki było mnie stać i zbliżyłam się powoli do Dana. Chciałam wykorzystać możliwość kontrolowania własnego snu w najlepszy sposób. Puszczenie wodzy fantazji nadawało się do tego idealnie. 

\- Przyszłam do ciebie - odparłam niskim tonem. - Masz coś przeciwko? 

\- Nie, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego-... 

\- Shh, skarbie - uciszyłam go, przykładając palec do tych różowiutkich ust. - Nie musisz tego rozumieć.

Danny przekrzywił lekko głowę w ten uroczy sposób. Droczył się ze mną. Musiałam przyznać, że podobała mi się ta gra. Urozmaicała całą wizję, jaką sobie wymyśliłam. 

\- Nazwałaś mnie skarbem? - zdziwił się. - Czy to kolejny żart, którego nie rozumiem? 

Anioł wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie taką odpowiedź sobie wyobraziłam. Odsunęłam się od Dana na bezpieczną odległość. Czegoś tu zdecydowanie nie pojmowałam. 

\- Chwila - mruknęłam. - Powinieneś zareagować inaczej... powinieneś próbować mnie pocałować, a później wylądowalibyśmy na tym łóżku...

\- Powiedziałaś, że nie mam cię całować, jeśli nie będę tego chciał - przerwał moją paplaninę. - Zmieniłaś zdanie? 

\- Nie! Tylko... to mój sen. - odparłam, patrząc wprost na ciemne niebo za oknem. 

\- Faith, ale ty nie śpisz. 

Wryło mnie w podłogę z szoku. Przysięgam, że gdybym mogła wtedy spalić się ze wstydu, to płonęłabym żywcem na środku pokoju. Nie ruszyłam się nawet o milimetr, gdy Dan wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć mojego ramienia. Kiedy jego dłoń przeszła na wylot przez moje ciało, całe wcześniejsze zakłopotanie ze mnie uleciało, bo to uczucie zastąpił strach. Szatyn patrzył to na mnie, to na swoją rękę ze zdziwniem w oczach. 

\- Przybrałaś projekcję astralną. - odparł zadziwiająco zadowolony. 

\- Zrobiłam co? 

\- Twoja dusza wyszła z ciała i może poruszać się bez przeszkód! - zawołał uradowany. - To niesamowite! Jeszcze nie słyszałem o czarownicy, która jest w stanie stworzyć projekcję bez śmierci! Jak to zrobiłaś? 

Po słowach ,,twoja dusza wyszła z ciała" się wyłączyłam. Nie słyszałam, o czym radośnie paplał anioł. Byłam przerażona. Jak mogłam umrzeć, jednocześnie nie umierając, nie wiedząc o tym? Bo szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie miałam cholernego pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mi się tego dokonać. Projekcja astralna była niebezpieczna - tylko doświadczeni czarnoksiężnicy i wiedźmy mogli ją stworzyć, do tego mając nad sobą nadzór kogoś równie doświadczonego, ponieważ w innym wypadku nie wracali do swoich ciał. Śmierć przychodziła po ich zbłąkane dusze, gdy przebywali w formie astralnej zbyt długo. A ja właśnie narażałam własne życie, chociaż wcale tego nie chciałam! 

\- Kurwa! Kurwa! Dan pomóż mi wrócić, błagam! - krzyknęła przerażona. - Nie chcę umierać! Obiecałam sobie, że skończę szkołę dla śmiertelników i spalę ją po tym do ostatniej drzazgi! 

Anioł wyszedł z pokoju niepokojąco spokojnie, kiedy ja darłam się w niebogłosy. Dziw, że nie obudziłam babki, bo ciotki to nawet jebnięcie atomówką nie wyrwałoby ze snu. Chciałam wydrzeć się na Dana, żeby się pospieszył, ale powstrzymało mnie mocne szarpnięcie. Moja dusza (o zgrozo, jak to brzmi) wylądowała spowrotem w ciele, tam gdzie zawsze powinna się znajdować. Z ulgą oddychałam głęboko, czując jak serce łomocze o żebra. Dan siedział obok mnie na łóżku i przyglądał się wzrokiem badacza. Pierwszy raz miałam ochotę mu walnąć za jego zachowanie. 

\- Dlaczego nie panikujesz? To naprawdę dla ciebie normalne? - żachnęłam, bo byłam konkretnie wkurzona. 

O mało co nie wykitowałam, a ten się nawet nie przejął! Ładne mi podziękowanie za dobroć, którą mu okazałam. 

\- Często miewasz takie... "sny"? - zapytał, jakby nie dosłyszał moich wyrzutów. 

\- Nie wiem, co kilka tygodni? Co to ma do rzeczy? - burknęłam zła. 

\- Zawsze po pełni? - dopytywał. 

\- Możliwe, ale po co ci to-... 

\- Zostałaś obdarzona niezwykłym darem Faith - przerwał mi, uśmiechając się podejrzanie. - Pobłogosławił cię Anioł Śmierci. 

\- Kurwa, co? 

Już totalnie nic nie rozumiałam. Nie wiedziałam, co czuć w tym momencie. Zdenerwowanie? Strach? Podekscytowanie? Powinnam umierać ze szczęścia czy z przerażenia? Kotłowało się we mnie tak wiele myśli. 

\- Spieszę z wyjaśnieniem - podjął szybko, widząc zapewne moją bladą twarz. - Zdarza się raz na stulecie, że aniołowie błogosławią jakieś dziecko. Zupełnie losowe. Dziecko wtedy zyskuje pewne zdolności. Na przykład archanioł Rafał, który potrafi uzdrawiać, pobłogosławił kiedyś pewnego chłopca, który odkrył, że jest wstanie uleczyć chorą matkę. Ciebie pobłosławił Azrael, anioł odprowadzający dusze do zaświatów, dzięki czemu twoja dusza może przemieszczać się swobodnie bez ciała. 

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że przygarniając anioła pod swój dach dowiem się wielu zaskakujących rzeczy. Byłam przygotowana na rewelacje, które wbiją mnie w podłogę, przyprawią o gęsią skórkę lub o utratę świadomości z szoku. Jednak myślałam, iż te smaczki będą dotyczyć jego, a nie mnie. Najwidoczniej Danjal robił za katalizator do odkrywania prawd o mojej osobie.


End file.
